


Ameliorate

by S00ty



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Mind Control, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S00ty/pseuds/S00ty
Summary: When a member of the old Team Plasma is caught stealing files from Neo Plasma, Colress needs to find a way to make him talk- isn't it a good thing Colress loves this kind of morbid stuff?(Written for a tag on Tumblr!)





	Ameliorate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcyKali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyKali/gifts).



> Ameliorate  
> əˈmiːlɪəreɪt  
> verbformal  
> make (something bad or unsatisfactory) better.  
> "the reform did much to ameliorate living standards"

Colress listened to the fast-thumping beat through the stethoscope. It was tricky since his patient kept squirming about.  
“Grunt, I’ve already told you to stay still!” Colress’ patience was wearing thin with the young man.  
“I’m tellin’ ya, I’m not ill!” the little grunt squeaked in fright as he continued wriggling for an escape. His mask had fallen around his neck and his hat was somewhere on the floor thanks to his and Colress’ earlier chase around the lab.  
Colress had his free arm wrapped around his waist and his other hand pressed against the stethoscope on his chest.  
“I’m the doctor, so I’ll be the judge of tha—will you--!” Colress angrily rearranged the grunt as he almost pulled out of his grasp, “—Stay still! This is nothing but a routine check-up, what do you think I’m going to do to you?!”  
“I’ve heard of all those horror stories the older grunts talk about!” the grunt cried, “That’s why they warned me and the others to go to a proper doctor if we ever got sick!”  
“So that’s why pickings have been slim lately…” Colress mused.  
It was problematic trying to hear the grunt’s heartbeat alone, especially since he kept incessantly prattling on- a result of fear, Colress knew, but he wasn’t here to comfort the members who were afraid of him and his profession; this one and the others who shared the feeling. He was here to do his job.  
Trying to listen to the member’s breaths were the hardest, since they were coming out in quick, short gasps of fright.  
“Have you had any nausea--,” Colress began to ask.  
“NO! I’m fine!” the grunt suddenly jerked upwards and hit his head under Colress’ chin. Colress barked in surprise more than pain as his teeth slammed together and he pulled back and unintentionally let the member go.  
With a cry of relief, the young Plasma member dashed away and shot out the door. Colress rolled his eyes- he was sure the grunt was fine but he’d hunt him down later to be sure.  
Colress filled in what little he had learned into the grunt’s medical file and set it back into the filing cabinet. He slid into the computer chair and began flicking through his schedule - thankfully it looked like there were no more check-ups booked for the rest of the day. He was glad of that- no whimpering grunts telling him either how to do his job or that he was wrong in his diagnosis.  
Admittedly, with the ones he didn’t like as much he did deliberately make up symptoms or exaggerate what was there. It brought him pleasure to see the terror in their eyes when they realised they’d be spending the next week stuck with him in the infirmary, especially when Colress had the terrifying tools of the trade along with him. As far as Colress was concerned, there was nothing better than watching a grunt stiffen with pure perturbation when Colress whipped out a syringe full of unnecessary medicine for them.  
The best part was for the especially wayward grunts who insisted in talking back to him during that week got to stay an extra few days on Colress’ orders until they learned to behave.  
He made a note on his computer that the grunt he’d just seen would likely have this treatment if he didn’t act appropriately when he found him later.  
Colress had just finished typing when the door to his lab slid open. Colress looked up as two black-clad grunts entered, hauling an unusually dressed individual between them.  
The stocky young teenager was dressed in a blue hood, boots and gloves with a white tabard, giving him the appearance of a knight of old. He hissed and spat insults like an angry Luxio as the grunts dragged him through the doors and then threw him to the floor.  
The teenager leapt to his feet and Colress saw the logo emblazoned on his chest- the same one was printed smaller on the two grunts’ jackets. This was a member of the other Team Plasma- back when the Team had split in two, one group had dedicated themselves to the group’s old values of helping injured and abused Pokémon, while the new group looked to take over Unova as was their leader Ghetsis’ original plan all along.  
This grunt was a member of the former, while Colress and the two members in black were from the latter.  
“Ah, who’s this?” Colress purred.  
“We found him rooting through the Kyreum control files,” one of the grunts reported.  
“That’s impossible I always keep those in…” Colress turned to a second filing cabinet- unlike the one that contained the medical files of the grunts, this one was locked with a keypad and card scanner.  
Now Colress was looking at it properly, he realised the keypad’s lights were no longer on and the scanner had a deep scar running along the card slot- a sure sign it had been tampered with.  
“Oh, aren’t you a clever little boy?” Colress stepped close to the grunt and cupped his face in his gloved hands, “You must have gone through that when I went for my break earlier, didn’t you?”  
The grunt pulled away and growled, “Leave me alone you Pokémon abuser!”  
“Feisty little knight,” Colress chuckled, walking closer till the young grunt was almost pressed between the two Neo Plasmas behind him and Colress in front of him, “Still brainwashed by Ghetsis’ old views, aren’t you? You know he stands with Neo Plasma now, it was a lie all along?”  
“I believe in the ideals, not in that deserter!” the grunt barked.  
“Oh, now you’d hurt Ghetsis’ feelings to be saying such nasty things like that!” Colress tutted, “Do you have a name, little one?”  
The grunt bristled at the patronising terms Colress kept using. One of the grunts behind him handed Colress a card on a lanyard, “He had this with him,” he told him.  
The teenager immediately made a grab for the card and shouted, “Hey, that’s mine!”  
Colress easily held it out of his reach, “Now, now- I’m sure your mother taught you it’s not okay to snatch,” Colress deliberately teased him, enjoying watching the grunt flush with rage.  
Colress looked at the name on the Plasma-issued ID, “Maverick, is it? You suit the name.”  
Maverick snarled, “My name’s none of your business! Give that back!”  
“Ah-ah-ah,” Colress shook his finger at Maverick, “an eye for an eye,” Colress swung the lanyard so it wrapped around his hand, “You stole my files, I’m sure I’m allowed to keep your card for a while.”  
Maverick ground his teeth and tried to jump up to grab it, but Colress saw him coming and easily stood back out of his way. The two grunts quickly seized his arms again and held him back.  
“That was foolish,” Colress told Maverick, “You’re not in your little house with Rood and N anymore- you’re on hostile territory- the new and improved Team Plasma’s territory to be exact.”  
Maverick only snapped his teeth and growled.  
Colress beamed and made his way back over to the filing cabinet. “Interesting work, you’re quite the little spy aren’t you? Breaking into my filing cabinet without setting off the alarms, splendid…” Colress opened the first drawer and flipped through the files, “Where did you put the rest you took?” he asked gently.  
Colress noted the signs of nerves and panic in Maverick- the subtle dart of his eyes, the small way his head lowered, “I only took the Kyreum file.” he eventually said.  
“Oh no, you took more.” Colress immediately called his bluff, “You know we already called you out on that so of course you’d admit to taking the Kyreum file- where did you put the rest?” His question now contained a dangerous edge.  
Maverick curled his lip, looked away and didn’t answer.  
Colress narrowed his eyes, “What were you sent to do to them?” He tried to encourage an answer by taking educated guesses to that question, “Are you just here for information? Or were you trying to destroy my research?”  
Maverick looked back up and narrowed his eyes, “I won’t tell you anything.”  
“Ooh, obstinate aren’t we?” Colress took Maverick’s chin in his hand and yanked his head upward till the bones in his neck cracked. Maverick let out a hiss and tried to tug away.  
“We have ways of making taciturn little members talk, you know.”  
The two grunts behind Maverick gulped and let him go. Colress allowed Maverick to turn his head as he watched them quickly make a run for it in puzzlement.  
“Oh they know what I mean,” Colress tittered, “You know I’m told they tell scary stories about me?”  
Maverick’s eyes widened- if Colress’ own followers were fearful of him, Maverick didn’t want to know what the doctor would do to him. Before he could make like the grunts before him and run, Colress grabbed his hood and hauled him toward the back room.  
Colress unlocked the door with a key and a code he punched into a pad- no one else was allowed in here but him. Maverick kicked out at Colress and swiped at his arm as Colress effectively carried him over, but being much shorter than the scientist, Colress only needed to hold him at arm’s length to prevent any of the attacks from landing.  
“We’re going in here?” Colress was pleased to hear some wariness creep into Maverick’s voice, “Why? What are you going to do to me?”  
The back room was dark but Colress pushed Maverick foward right into the centre and didn’t turn on the lights.  
Nervous laughter erupted from Maverick, “What, you’re going to keep it dark? Are you a vampire or something, you gonna suck my blood?”  
Maverick turned to look at Colress when there was no answer. Instead he found himself staring into three coloured lights- one red, one green and one yellow.  
Maverick tensed in alarm as the lights began flashing in turn.  
Somewhere at the edge of his hearing, he could hear Colress say, “Beheeyem, put him to sleep.”  
The lights on the end of the Pokémon’s stumpy hand flashed 3 times in unison and suddenly Maverick felt his muscles slacken as his body slumped to the floor. In his hazy vision he saw Colress step up to him before leaning down and running his gloved hand through his rust-coloured hair.  
Maverick let out a soft whine of genuine terror and Colress shushed him gently, “Don’t worry… I won’t do anything too tragic to you. I still need you to be alive to give me information don’t I? We’ll have so much fun! Colress giggled, “But you’re going to have to rest while I set everything up. Goodniiiight!” he trilled in a sing-song voice before Maverick’s eyes slid shut and his world went black.

* * * * *

Maverick’s hazel-brown eyes blinked open slowly. For a moment he forgot where he was and his first thought was; “Uh-oh, what time is it? I’m going to be late for work!”  
He quickly realised that was the least of his worries. Leather straps bound his arms, waist and legs to the sturdy wooden chair he sat on. He shook his head to clear the remaining compressing Psychic power that was still lingering and realised there was something bulky and heavy on him- something that resembled a helmet.  
To his left was a small table with a laptop placed on it, letting out an icy blue glow about the room.  
“Ah! You’re awake, splendid!”  
Maverick’s eyes snapped forward- ahead of him, through the gloom he could see Colress standing a few metres away. The doctor came forward with a maniacal smile on his face and his golden eyes gleaming with delight.  
“Colress!” Maverick tried to control his fear, but his voice betrayed the increasing tremor that was working its way through his body, “What is all this? What are you going to do?!”  
Colress chuckled and purred vaguely as he walked past him, “What any good doctor would do!”  
From behind Maverick he pulled forward a tray- on it was a variety of surgical and dental tools, each laid out in neat rows.  
“I’m going to fix my patient,” Colress daintily lifted a scalpel and brought it close to Maverick’s neck.  
Maverick gasped and twisted and turned against the restraints.  
“Do you know what I love about scalpels?” Colress hummed, “It’s the fact they’re sooo sharp!” He brought it closer, running it gently along Maverick’s skin resulting in the grunt tensing and letting out a terrified squeak.  
“You know if I poked your jugular, even just a little, it’d cut right into you and I could watch you bleed to death in minutes. You know where you’re jugular is right? Just there,” Colress prodded the area on Maverick’s throat with the flat side of the blade, ensuring he didn’t really lacerate him.  
He didn’t want him dead; he still had plans for the little Plasma knight.  
Maverick’s chest heaved with anxious breaths as he quickly stammered, “P-p-please get that away from me…!”  
“Oh, where’s the feisty, fiery rebel from before?” Colress chuckled and then asked, “Did I frighten him off?” Maverick wouldn’t take his eyes off the scalpel and Colress finally conceded, “Oh alright, you don’t like that one.”  
He reached back to the table and lifted another tool, “Ah, how about this one?”  
He held up and turned on the dentist’s drill he had. At the sound alone, Maverick began to shriek, “No! No! Don’t even think of bringing that thing near me!”  
“Ooh-ho-ho?” Colress cackled, “Have we got a little grunt suffering from white coat syndrome?”  
He leaned deliberately close, bringing the whirring drill with him; “Now why would you be afraid of me?” he chimed.  
In the cold light, Colress could see Maverick’s face was slick with panicked sweat and Colress entertained himself further by pushing the drill at Maverick’s mouth, “Isn’t it amazing that such small tool can drill right through solid bone?” he marvelled.  
Maverick turned away and shut his mouth tight in an attempt to protect himself and wheezed fitfully.  
Colress huffed, put the drill aside and leaned over him, twisting some kind of dial on the helmet. Maverick cried out as a band on the inside tightened, digging into his scalp cruelly.  
“You know it’s rude to look away when someone’s talking to you!” Colress scolded. His gaze softened, “Just tell me what I want to know- where you put the files you took and why you were sent to get them in the first place- and I’ll not have to use any of my nasty tools to make you.”  
Maverick looked in the opposite direction again, “I’m not telling you anything, you crackpot doctor!” he shouted.  
Colress now figured all the hostility Maverick showed was really disguised fear- that was apparent when Colress lifted the drill again and the boy went ghostly white, “How unfortunate! Well then… I guess we get to use this fun little device!”  
Colress lifted something else from the tray- a bulky metal brace which he forced into Maverick’s mouth, bolting it into place, “Say ‘ahh’!” he mocked, “Well, that brace will keep your mouth open while I do my work!”  
Maverick tossed his head from side to side and let out terrified moans as Colress reached for his first tool, “What does every dentist start with? The numbing injection, isn’t it?”  
Colress lifted a large syringe in front of Maverick’s face and gazed with morbid joy at the pure, unadulterated terror in his eyes.  
Colress laughed, “Just kidding! It’s only coloured water- but I DO love a good syringe, don’t you?”  
Maverick began to yowl as Colress rammed it into his inner cheek. “Hush,” Colress whispered softly, “You DO make a lot of noise, don’t you Plasma traitor? If only you were making the right kinds of noises, then maybe I’d stop!”  
He pulled back as the syringe was emptied out and lifted the drill next, “Well, let’s get started on loosening your tongue!” He brought the drill to the base of Maverick’s tongue and pushed down hard.  
Maverick let out a horrific scream and tried to pull away but Colress grabbed the back of his head and pushed him forward, almost forcing the drill into the back of his throat.  
“Oh excuse me,” Colress chuckled as he drew away, “I didn’t mean to go that far back.”  
Maverick was left whimpering in pain as blood dripped down the sides of his mouth.  
“Now what will we try next?” Colress pulled out a Poké Ball, “Ah of course!” He threw out a Magneton, who buzzed excitedly at seeing its Trainer.  
“Hello, Magneton- who wants to do some electroshock therapy?” Colress purred.  
Magneton spun its magnets in delight and Colress looked down to see Maverick go a sickly shade of grey as the blood drained from his face.  
Colress lifted some heavy duty Krookodile clips and connected two to Magneton and two to the rusty helmet that was strapped to Maverick’s head.  
Colress clicked his fingers, “Thundershock!”  
Maverick seized up as bolts of electricity ran up and down his body, sending convulsions through his muscles and causing him to spasm violently in the chair.  
Colress motioned with his hand and Magneton stopped the attack.  
“Just a reminder, child,” Colress told the shivering Maverick casually, “that all you have to do is tell me what I want to know, and all this stops. You have the ability to make it stop, Maverick.”  
Maverick still shook his head.  
“Oh, such a rebellious and stubborn little boy!” Colress voice darkened, “Fine then. Again, Magneton!”  
After more shocks and more refusals to talk, Colress finally commanded in a booming voice, “Magneton, THUNDER!”  
Maverick let out a blood-curdling howl of agony as the powerful attack ripped through him, burning him from the inside out and leaving him almost unconscious from the pain.  
“Don’t fall asleep now, we still have so much more fun planned,” Colress chirped, patting Maverick’s face to bring him around. Returning his Pokémon, Colress then lifted the scalpel again and drew it across Maverick’s neck, this time cutting slightly into the flesh.  
Maverick yelled again, his fingernails digging into the splintering wood of the chair.  
He drew another line in Maverick’s neck, watching the blood ooze from the wound, “Would you like me to write your name?” Colress joked as he connected the two lines, “There’s an ‘M’ and now an ‘A’…”  
Suddenly Maverick barked out something but with his mouth still being held open by the brace, Colress didn’t know what he had said.  
“Just hold on,” Colress removed the brace and Maverick closed his mouth and took a moment to catch his breath.  
Colress waited for a few moments before saying, “If you just wanted that off, I’ll just continued then,” From Colress pocket he removed a lighter- the kind that would be used to light gas appliances. “I’ve been just dying to use this!”  
Colress lit the flame and prepared to stab it into Maverick’s hand until the boy quickly began to slur, struggling to work the words around his wounded tongue and throat, “No, no! Colress! Please stop! I-I’ll tell you…”  
Colress looked up expectantly.  
Maverick swallowed thickly, blood still bubbling in the corners of his mouth, “I was sent to take any files that might be used to harm Pokémon. I was supposed to go through the files, find out the ones I needed to sabotage those kinds of projects then destroy them- but your grunts found me before I could finish the job…”  
He hung his head but then winced when the slices and burns on his neck stung.  
“And where did you put the others you took?” Colress pressed.  
At first Maverick didn’t answer, until Colress touched the burning blue flame to his hand.  
Maverick screeched and blurted out, “I-In the place they found me! Near the dumpsters at the back of the building- that’s where I hid them when I heard them coming! P-please, don’t hurt me anymore…!”  
“Is that all you need to tell me?” Colress ran a finger along Maverick’s cheek, causing the boy to wince but nod quickly.  
Colress watched Maverick for a moment before he asked, “You were sent in to spy? Then I’ll return the favour to Rood and N, shall I?”  
Maverick’s eyes widened in dread and he looked up, “W-what do you mean?”  
Colress said nothing, but looked back to his laptop. He connected a USB from the computer into the helmet, and on the screen a list of statistics- not unlike those for a Pokémon- popped up. He tapped at the mouse for a short while, clicking his tongue as he did.  
Panic seized Maverick and he began to thrash against the straps holding him to the chair.  
“Don’t struggle, dear,” Colress said without looking up, “you won’t escape either way.”  
Maverick didn’t listen and continued to try and break away.  
“Hmm…” Colress mused, “You’ve always been quite the rebellious troublemaker- your stats all show that. You’re smart, you’d have to be to bypass my security systems, but you are quite wayward, isn’t that right? How utterly… unsatisfactory,” Colress hummed to himself as he began to type, “to have all those brains and no clear purpose for which to use them.” Colress tutted, “It’s a shame really. But don’t worry; I’ll make sure you’re put to good use…”  
Maverick began to protest by way of shouting and more struggling but Colress interrupted him with another laugh, “Don’t worry- as requested, there’ll be no more pain… Or at least, this pain won’t last long.”  
“Please don’t do this!” Maverick begged.  
Colress’ voice became lighter again as he traced a finger along Maverick’s cheek, “I know, I know- little boys don’t like treatments of any kind, do they? Especially ones who are afraid of doctors. But that’ll soon be in the past. This is one of my earlier projects, my dear Maverick,” he tapped the helmet, “It’s not just a conductor for Magneton, it also brings out a Pokémon’s true power,” he smirked and his eyes narrowed, “by making them completely devoted to its Trainer.”  
Colress couldn’t help a jolt of gruesome delight at the sight of Maverick’s eyes widening and the horrified squeak that escaped his wounded mouth.  
Colress barked out a laugh. “Don’t worry, my child, I won’t make you battle or keep you in a Poké Ball,” Colress drew a cross over his heart with his finger, “Cross my heart, I’m here to fix you and make you better!”  
Maverick shook with pure terror, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he cried, “Colress, let me go! I’m sorry! I-I’ll never break in here again, I’ll leave Team Plasma altogether!”  
Colress only tittered, “Why would I want you to leave? You’re about to be very helpful to me! I’m going to mend you right up, bend your will to my own…” he chuckled cruelly, “It’ll be such a delight.”  
The doctor ignored Maverick’s ensuing pleas and looked back to his laptop.  
Colress began typing in commands- Maverick jerked and twitched as Colress then clicked the mouse, selecting some words on the screen and deleting them entirely and writing others all in some complicated hybrid of computer and doctor language that Maverick would not have understood even if he could have seen the screen.  
He continued typing and ignoring Maverick’s pained yelps and cries- Colress knew that every time he altered the numbers of the grunt’s statistics on the computer, Maverick could feel a jolt of electric shoot through his body.  
“Oooh,” Colress crooned suddenly, looking at a corner window on the screen, “Your heart rate is going haywire. Be brave- you’re a knight after all, aren’t you? I told you, I’m going to fix you right up, just like a good doctor should!”  
Before Maverick could react in any way, Colress calmly hit the ‘Enter’ key and Maverick involuntarily seized up as electricity crashed through him like the powerful Thunder attack from before.  
He let out a screech of pain as sparks ran up and down his body, raining down from the helmet.  
“Colress, don—ARRGHH!” Maverick clenched his teeth as a bolt shot through him again, “Don’t—do this!” He twisted in the restraints, clawing at the handles of the chair through his gloves.  
Colress reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, “My dear, don’t fight it.” Colress purred, “You’re only delaying the inevitable,”  
Panic clenched at Maverick’s heart as he felt a coldness akin to being about to pass out.  
“No! Colress, please! Colress…! No…” Maverick let out a groan as his terrified, rapid-fire thoughts disappearing along with his jerky movements.  
Finally, Maverick slumped back into the chair and lay still. He didn’t react when Colress waved his hand and clicked his fingers in front of his face.  
Colress beamed brightly and quickly disconnected the computer and removed the helmet.  
“Alright Maverick, stand up!” Colress commanded.  
Maverick immediately jumped to his feet and looked attentively at Colress with blank, milky eyes.  
Colress couldn’t help but giggle in delight, “Okay walk to the end of the room and back.” Maverick did this too without question.  
“Raise your left hand—good, now raise the other.” Colress ordered Maverick to do a few more things (“turn in a circle”, “look left”, “sit down”) before nodding contentedly at the results.  
“Alright, Maverick. You now work for me- not for N, not for Rood, not for anyone else in the old Team Plasma. You’ll go back there and tell them you succeeded in your mission; the files are gone. You’ll act as you always would so they don’t think anything’s wrong but at least once a week you’ll come back here and update me on their movements, and any plans they have against Neo Plasma and myself. Is that understood?” Maverick nodded. “Good- we can’t have them notice anything off so I’ll patch you up,” he ran a finger over the wounds on Maverick’s neck, “then I’ll see you out!” After Colress had treated and covered the wounds, he told his new underling to spin a lie about being attacked and a narrow escape. He then led Maverick to the exit and saw him on his way. Bringing out Beheeyem again, Colress asked in a high, jovial voice, “Shall we go and find our little runaway from earlier?” The Pokémon trilled happily in response. Colress’ teeth flashed with a malicious grin, “Perhaps he’d also benefit from my new treatment plan…”

**Author's Note:**

> http://plasmachaos.tumblr.com/post/166379209039/colress  
> Link to the original Tumblr post explains all!


End file.
